Uberfulness Fun
by ScaryBunny
Summary: Another hermdraco where hermione is pureblooded and all....bigger summery in first chappi. may not be R. BTW the first chappy is a bit confusing and messed up i didnt fix it as well as i thought i did . so again sry and REVIEW pweese..thankis
1. Introduction and reunions

Hey guys this is my first Fanfic so please please be nice when reviewing. Oh yes in no way shape or form can I spell so if micro. Word doesn't catch it I wont catch it. Also warning you, I can't go onto ff.n at my house (damn parentals blocked it :( ) but I will try to type and update as much as possible. I know I can type at home but I am like really really bad at remembering to. Also if one of you want to volunteer to like post chappys for me email me at nadacareindaworld at yahoo.com(they are beeing buttwipes and not lettin me use underscores or the little at thingy....errrrg) ill explain what could be done from there ya know? Ok I really hope you like the story but bare in mind..I can't write really well and it is my first fanfic. I guess its one of those fanfics that everyone has the same plot line and everything but I hope that once I get better at writing I will use my own plots. Lol if it sounds like I stole something from you or a fanfic you read then I'm sry truly I am. Lol. Well on with the sucky show..

Disclamer: i dont own anything but my soda....nooo wait thats dads...damnit . i just dont own anything now....

Ch.1 Introduction And The Big Party Scarlet Taylor or Hermione Granger as she was once known walked in the kitchen of her new home in London, which she shares with her father John. 2 years ago scarlet got a letter from John saying that he is her father and that she is a pureblood and that her mother...whom she was never told who that was...had given her away to a muggle orphanage. When she found all this out she begged that he took her to live with him in America for the last of her 5th year and all of her 6th year of School. At the beginning of summer after her 6th year she learned that they had to move back to London and she had to go back to Hogworts which she had no problem with seeing as she had changed her name and her appearance...that of course wont stop her from announcing that she was the bookworm if asked.  
  
Scarlet had a new look about her. The long messy hair is gone replaced by nice wavy black hair that went as far as her shoulders no farther. She had a curvy body compared to the stick body she once had before. Instead of no boobs she had nice DD full and b/c of magic that didn't hurt her back.  
  
For the upcoming school year she brought her best friend Becca with her for the rest of summer and the full school year. Becca was almost exactly like scarlet looks wise except she was a bit shorter (scarlet is 5'10" while Becca is 5'7") and had smaller boobs. Becca and scarlet always dressed alike and they have been best friends since scarlet stood up for her one day in school. They know everything about each other. Scarlet even knows that Becca is lesbian and has a huge crush on her But Becca knows that scarlet doesn't like her like that so they are best friends only. The story starts 2 weeks before school starts. John is going on a weeklong business trip leaving the girls alone in the new house.  
;";;";......;";;";......;";;";......;";;";  
Scarlet walked into the kitchen where John was finishing with his packing. "Hey daddy almost ready to leave?" she walked over to the cabinets and grabbed a baggy of Winnie the pooh fruit snacks. "Did you pack condoms or are you buying there?"  
  
"Yeah almost ready and I'm buying there but do I need to get you a few before I go?"  
  
"No daddy its ok I'm on the pill...ohhhh pooh bear...yummy... and no daddy I wont have to big a party but it may last a few days and a few of them may stay over after the parties over...who knows." She grabbed the little pink piglet and popped it into her mouth. "Now leave and have fun. And don't get to attached to her...or him...I'm playing I'm playing. Bye daddy" she kissed his cheek then left to set up for the party with Becca. 

****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hey Draco wana go to a party with me?" Jess Dracos Cuz asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Oh ya we need to remember to go get our school stuff soon as well."  
  
"Meh...sure, lets go tomorrow and as for that party in ok with it."  
  
"Yay kewl. its a friend of mines from schools party...lets go the party starts in less then a hour." They got up and left.

};- :() =D =P   
Becca heard the door over the loud music and told scarlet she would go get it. She opened the door and saw her friend Jess from school with some dude. "Jess!!!!!!!" she ran and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Hey Becca where's scarlet?" Becca pointed to a girl out dancing with some dude. "Who's that she's dancing with...ohhhh no here's trouble...you know Donny?" Becca nodded and turned towards where scarlet was dancing with Doug a friend from school and saw that Donny had just pulled scarlet away. The only thing Becca could say was... "SHIT!" before the punch fist was thrown.

. O.o ()() .o .

"Donny what the fuck is you doing? Let me go you buttfucker!" she pulled out or his grip and glared at him.  
  
"Look you whore. Your last boyfriend may of let you run around but not me! You are mine so stay away from other guys or else I will beat the sh..." scarlet just punched him. Then she kicked his ass till he couldn't get up; she leaned down over him just as Becca jess and Draco ran up.  
  
"Two things...I am not a whore, and I broke up with you over a year ago. Get over your self. I can do so much better then you ever will be now if you don't get your fudge packing ass out of my fucking house in the next 6 seconds I will make you remember what it was like with your last boyfriend b/c my fucking foot will be shoved so far up your fucking ass that you wont shit right for a month...get...out!" she got back up and just barley out of the way when he jumped up and ran.  
  
"Hiya Scar how are you?" jess said.  
  
"Charm!!! Oh my god when did you get here? Did you see Donny? How are you? I've missed you sooo much" she jumped into his arms just like Becca did except stayed there for he wouldn't let her go. He laughed as he held her. "Did Jake ask you out yet? Or are you going to ask him? You two belong together you know." Jess blushed and let scarlet go.  
  
"I asked him out last week...he said yes!" Jess said while Draco just stood there totally surprised at what was happening. "Ohhhh scar I want you and Becca to meet my cuz...Draco Malfoy. Draco these are my bestist friends Becca and scarlet."  
  
"Hi" Draco said then looked closely at scarlet, whom looked cocky. "Do I know you...you look so...I don't know..."  
  
"Yes ferret you know me...though you haven't seen me for 2 years...I'm your nice little fucking mud blood that you oh so loved to pick on...wana pick on me now fucker?"  
  
"Granger..?"  
  
"No the fuckin Easter bunny...yes granger fucker. Now it's Taylor. Got anything to say about it?"  
  
Draco grinned "hell no! I've been waiting for you to come out of your little shell. Hell that's why I picked on you. Makes you tougher." he playfuly punched her in her sholder lightly makin her smile. "So...how are you?" scarlet laughed so hard she almost fell.  
  
"PARTYS STAYS IN THIS ROOM...LEAVE THE ROOM...LOSE YOUR LEFT NAD! Ok you 3 come with me were going to go play whatever game comes to mind because this party is boring...well that is we'll play if little furry here can drink."  
  
"Of course I can stupid get going" draco pushed her lightly. 

A/N ok wipes sweat off head got that one over with...REVIEW!!! if you do you get well...a great big kiss..frenched if lucky ....tell me how you think it went..and if alot of you think it sucks ill.....change names and do a diffrent story . lol huggles and kissesness to everyone=D and again if you wana help a girl out and post chappys for her when she cant email me at the email i showed at the top(im lazy i dont wana type it again) but if ff.n is still being buttwipeihs then its the email this account is under) tata4now........Bunny


	2. Shadow

Ok guys this is my second chappy. Id like to say that im sry for all the flaws in the first one I didn't read it as well as I thought I did b4 posting it. I couldn't really think of a game other then truth or dare and to me that's a game that's been a bit played out in fan fics b4 so I don't know if ima make them play one...well....so ya here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I own my mind...but you can ask anyone and they will tell you that that is a bad thing.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Um...what do you guys wana play I just wanted to leave that lame party...oh oh oh how about we play poker...yes?" scarlet asked as she walked into the room with 3 people in tow. All three of them looked confused and Becca asked, "What's poker?"  
  
"Well it's a card game...to hard to explain so no poker...how about we play on the X box?" again they all looked confused and this time draco stepped forward. "What's a X box?"  
  
"You'll along...I think we'll play mortal combat...me and someone will fight then whoever wins goes against the next person then again whoever wins will go against the last person...ok?" they all nodded. "Ok who's first?" she popped the game in while jess took a seat. They both picked people to fight with and Scarlet easily beat him then Becca took a seat. She was a bit harder to beat because she had time to watch...learn how to play...as well as Draco. But after she beat Becca it was Draco's turn. "You ready ferret?"  
  
"Bring it on bookworm..." they started to fight...it was a close game at first but then scarlet stopped holding back and easily beat him. "Good game Malfoy...little more time and you'll be better at it then me."  
  
"Damn right I will.... I am always better then you at everything..."  
  
".... But school." she burst out laughing at his red face.  
  
"School doesn't count if you're a bookworm and im not." He said and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"If you say so Malfoy...well the others fell asleep...so we might as well...after all me and Becca and jess are going to buy our stuff tomorrow...are you coming with us?" malfoy nodded. "Ok well night night." Scarlet turned off the lights and crawled into bed with the others right before malfoy did as well.  
  
.....................................  
  
Scarlet woke up to the feel of arms around her. She opened her eyes and saw the face of malfoy close to her own...she pulled out of his arms missing the warmth but not really caring. After she got dressed she walked to the kitchen and caring about all the passed out people in the living room. Once she got to the kitchen she saw Becca and jess eating egg. "Thanks for waking me guys...so nice of you. Leaving me in malfoys arms.... again thanks." The other two laughed. "Ok lets get ready to go get our stuff...ill go wake draco...my way...may be a few moments."  
  
She walked back to her room and saw that Draco had rolled over and was on his back now but still completely asleep, she smirked and walked over to him. Crawled up on the bed softly so as not to wake him.. Then...jumped as if her life depended on it right by his head.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!" he popped up fully awake and saw scarlet jumping and laughing her little head off. He growled and grabbed her legs pulling her down into a laying possession. He leaned over her and looked into her eyes..Then slowly looked down to her mouth. He was leaning towards her getting ready to kiss her when she kneed him in the balls and got off the bed.  
  
"Oh and malfoy...were getting ready to leave if you want to join us." She smiled angelically before leaving the room.  
  
O.o  
  
"Ok guys what else do we need other then pets if we are going to get some...I am it's a birthday gift from dad."  
  
"Ya im getting a pet to." Becca stated. "Oh and all we need now is...ice cream!" they laughed and went to the ice cream place.  
  
"Jess can you order for me and Becca were going to go get our pets now." jess nodded and they left.  
  
Once they got to the pet shop they started looking around. "I don't want another cat...reminds me of croshanks (A/N I couldn't remember how to spell his name so ya) so how about a bird.. Ohh look at this phoenix...mmm she is so beautiful...but she reminds me of dumbledore, oh I know a puppy! This one is wonderful." She leaned down and started petting a black puppy; this puppy had hair and everything like a retriever but was black as a lab. "Ill take him...his name will be Shadow." She paid the lady and her and Becca walked out of the shop, Becca leading a kitten on a leash and scarlet leading shadow...but she didn't need a leash for him to stay with her. As they were walking up to Draco and jess they saw Harry and Ron "Shit!"  
  
They ran all the way up to them and scarlet and Becca stopped right behind them listening to what they were saying.  
  
"...Malfoy! We saw you hanging around 2 girls today.... more malfoy whores?" Ron laughed.  
  
Scarlet spoke up at that moment. "You know weasel its sad if you're the only one that laughed at your joke." Ron and Harry turned around  
  
You know...um...ah...bitch! Ya bitch. You know bitch..Your..fat! ha got you there huh? Ha don't mess with me!..." scarlet cut him off. "Potter...stop him before he hurts himself or someone close to him...please for the sake of humanity." Everyone but Harry and Ron laughed.  
  
"who the hell do you think you are? To talk about me that way? Phish...you can barley insult me...you..you..you hoe!" he again laughed at his own joke. Scarlet sighed.  
  
"look chicka I don't like you...you dirty my clothing...I hate giving my cloths aced washes...so jizzweed go and fuck potter in the girls room away from us clean rich people." Both Harry and Ron were shocked until they heard a bark down by their feet, both Harry and Ron were over joyed b/c they love puppies so they leaned down and reached to pet him when they almost lost a finger b/c it snapped at them then started to bark madly. Scarlet reached down and picked him up. "wana pet shadow...my dog...you guys?" Draco walked forward and petted him before turning to the two boys.  
  
"don't you see your wayyy out numbered here..i mean just by Hermione...err scarlet here your out numbered." He said hoping they didn't catch onto her real name but alas potter is a bit smarter then that...he looked at her closely and saw some of the same features as Hermione had.  
  
"Hermione?? What the hell are you doing with these fuckers???"  
  
"well seeing as they don't always talk about quddish or ignore me and Becca or think we are to ugly to go out with or to fat to hang out with. I think they are perfect..." draco turned to her.  
  
"they thought you were ugly? And fat? Im sorry but the last time you went to school with us you were like a super model...god those guys are idiots." Scarlet looked surprised b/c everyone knows she looked frumpy rather then beautiful.  
  
"Why Mr. malfoy are you sucking up?" the 4 of them grinned then saw that Harry and Ron were still here. "what do you two want?"  
  
"um...well mione...we don't hate you anymore and if you want back in the group..." they ran off after seeing the look on scarlet's face and the 4 laughed again before going home to pack for school.  
  
YAY!!! Done with the second chappy :D like I said I suck at writing but all in all its gone good...I had to force myself to write this chappy..i had the idea in my head but I hate to work..i wanted to talk on yahoo..lol ima tard so ya..Lol again anyone who wants ta help me post after I go home email me at nadacareindaworld55 and if that don't work then idk...lol...woo hoo just checked...5 pages..boo yah! Just so you know I got some words wrong and all that but I was to lasy to check if they were spelled right/wrong/whatever so ya...till next time Annie. 


	3. Snapes headmaster?

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG.... I got a review....Does the review dance....I wasn't gona write today I was only gona read then I checked to see if I got a review and I did so I need to write.... so ShylaMalfoy...this one is b/c of you.... thank you for the review sooo muchness.... oh ya anyone who reads this gets a kiss and anyone who reviews gets a hug as well.... also...flames are welcome..Kinda..Not to much I hope...lol..Damn it I was just looking at my story to see where I left off so I could write this one and I saw I gave the wrong email...its nadacareindaworld55 ok ? Kewl  
  
Disclaimer: me no own anything but a reviewers review...(still freaking out sry)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After everyone was done packing they ran downstairs for pizza, which Becca had ordered once they got home...so of course it just got there. Becca paid the man with a shot of tits b/c right after they ordered they saw they didn't have any muggle cash. So the pizza man walked away happy and the others got to eat. Everyone sat down somewhere still not caring that there were a few people left from the party.. Most had gone home though. "Is everyone packed for school???" scarlet asked around her first bite. Everyone nodded. Shadow whom no one saw whimpered down by scarlet's feet. She looked down and smiled. "Heya shadow..Want some pizza till I get you dog food?" she set a slice of the floor for him to eat.  
  
After everyone was done they decided to go out and drink a bit...so they went to a muggle club that was close by. At the door they were asked for their ids to see if they were 21. When he got to Becca he looked at the name then looked up at her "Becca.... did you go to a little school in America?" she nodded looking confused.  
  
"Ya I did why?" he looked happily over at the bartender then back at Becca.  
  
"You don't remember me but I went to school with you...I know your brother."  
  
"My brother...Hun you must be mistaken...my brother died 3 years ago." He shook his head no, looked over at one of his friends and motioned for him to go over to where they were.  
  
"Can you watch the door for me...Becca...her friends follow me." He walked over to the bartender and as soon as Becca saw him she fainted..When she came to all she could say was "where's Brandon!" the bartender stepped forward and she shot of the floor and hugged him.  
  
Draco scarlet and jess looked confused until Becca and Brandon let go of each other. "Guys...this is Brandon my brother...Brandon these are my best friends and a friend scarlet...jess...and Draco." They all nodded at each other in hello. Becca then looked at Brandon and asked, "what are you doing alive and here in London?"  
  
"Well im alive b/c instead of dieing that night I went into a coma and im here because I wanted to find you and found out from the headmaster a Mr. Snape that you are going to Hogworts this year..What?" he stopped at the shocked looks on scarlet's and Draco's faces.  
  
"Did you say..Snape?" scarlet asked.  
  
"Ya...why?"  
  
"Snape is going to give me living hell..." she looked at draco jess and Becca. "But you guys are going to be treated like royalty." Draco nodded. "Oh shit this is going to be a long year..."  
  
HA got it done!!! This took me a while b/c I just cant think today. Howed you like that little twist? I don't know exactly where ima go with it but I have my thoughts...well...review...Pwease...ill give you a gummy bear...or if you don't r/r ill use bear (my cyber 9 tail whip) whisper (my cyber 3 tail whip) and hobo (my cyber paddle with holes so it goes faster without as much air restance) tee hee hee your scared now huh? Better be.Annie 


	4. Spidy sinces tingling

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG.... I got another Review...hipervenalates...not only that but tonight is my last night house sitting...so I am prepared...ice cream and chocolate milk. Now b/c you reviewed HarryLover 145 this chappy of this crapy story is for you. Also yes this is a hermmy draco fic I just kinda hate it when they jump into a relationship.... oh...and just so you guys know...I changed her name b/c I hate the name Hermione...it so.... blah to me...if you want ill like make it Mai...you know like her-mi-one...idk its up to you guys...Or if you have a different name...whatever until then ill keep with Scarlet...although its not a great name I think its better then Hermione...although when I wrote the beginning of this fic I had a different last name that made scarlet go great with it but alas I forgot the name and the ink ran on the notebook.... I wrote the first chappy like 3 months ago...I'm weird...well as I said this is my last night to post anything ima try to make it a hella long chappy...wish me good luck seeing as all I've done so far is 4 page things that aren't very long... so on with it  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own anything except for a very very moody cat that doesn't like me no more tear  
  
Chapter 4(wow...4...Already?)  
  
Scarlet looked up from the book she was reading (standard book of magic level 7) to see Draco standing in the doorway. "What you want buttwipe?" she said playfully, setting her book down. He sneered at her before walking in and sitting across from her.  
  
"Look I know you asked jess to stay till school starts...and im sorry but I am not going to stay with my aunt without anyone else there...she's kinda like potty...very annoying and you can never get rid of her...so I was wondering if I could stay as well...?" scarlet sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Draco...How many days have you stayed here already?"  
  
"Four"  
  
"Good boy...need a treat? Now four days here already and you just ask now if you could stay? Don't you think I would have kicked you out if I had a problem with you staying? Now be a good boy and go bother someone el..." an owl flied into the room and was shortly followed by pig Ron's owl. Draco grabbed pig as scarlet took the letter from the other owl then she got up and got the letter from pig. Draco let the two owls out through one of the windows (of course having a quick fight with the energetic pig before he left as well) while scarlet read the first letter.  
  
"What's it say?" Draco asked while picking small feathers out of his messed up hair.  
  
"Its from snape...It's the reply to the letter we sent when we found out he was head master. Here read it for yourself" she handed the letter to him and he looked at her then down at the letter then read.  
  
Dear Miss Taylor,  
  
It looks as if you know me somehow...we will see about that later...now you asked where dumbledore went...he is working on something that doesn't have anything to do with you. Also you mentioned that you and 2 other friends are going to be starting here this year and wish to be sorted away from all students...well then you must get here at least a day early... owl me with your answer.  
  
S. Snape Headmaster Hogworts school of witch craft and wizardry  
  
"So what are we going to do? Go there early?" Draco asked looking up at her.  
  
"What? Ya well go early on the kightbuss (couldn't remember if it was knight or night that they used in the book) now listen to this...'Mione we love you come back to us.' I hate these geeks." She laughed and threw the letter in the fire then turned to the desk to write back to snape.  
  
Snape,  
  
My friends and I will catch the knightbuss the day before school starts and the head boy...Mr. Malfoy...will be with us. Please give me and my friends a dorm to ourselves...if you can not I will get my father Draco's father and Becca's father to pay the school...me and my father shall pay for jess. See you in a week.  
  
S. Taylor  
  
"Jess! Where's onion? I need to send a letter." She yelled out into the hall. Jess popped his head out of his room.  
  
"He's delivering your death threat to potter and his boyfriend." He went back into his room. Scarlet turned back to Draco.  
  
"Can I use your owl?" he grinned.  
  
"What will you give me?"  
  
"Uhhh?" she looked confused then said, "forget it ill wait for the next owl to come along." Draco looked disappointed.  
  
"Well snape would like his owl as soon as you can get it to him right? So all I ask for is for you to...um...go on one date with me..."  
  
A/N that's where I am going to end it b/c im having major writers block I mean this chappy took me a day to write. So ya ima try to get someone to post more chappys for me but unlikely.... maybe ill just got at the library as often as I can. And id like to apologize if this story sucks so far but im trying....EEK! I just looked..i have another Review...so ima write more:D so the rest after this is for you sorcy05...  
  
"Sure" scarlet said walking over to him with a smile. "where we going?"  
  
"um...the movies...we can see Spiderman 2."  
  
"ok" she srugged. "you going to get that owl?" she looked back at him as she walked over to the desk to grab the letter. Draco walked out into the hall and whistled for nymph his owl. Scarlet tied the letter to it and sent it off then turned to draco. "when do you wana go?"  
  
"now." she nodded and went and got her wallet and wand. They left and draco first brought them to a restront because they both seemed to be hungry but right after they had eaten they left to the movies.  
  
They are sitting and waiting for the movie to start and they are like watching the stupid 20 thing and its going on about some muggle show about friends...draco turned to scarlet. "so um...how has your dad been?ha..." scarlet just leaved in and kissed him softly then slowly pushed it deeper. After about a minet of kissing they pulled apart to watch the movie. Dracos hand brished scarlets and she reached out and grabbed it.  
  
After the movie was over draco and scarlet slowly walked back home hand in hand.   
  
Ok guys ima bout ready to go home and I know I didn't write much more but I have writers block so ya....tty guys later hopefully someone emails me so that I can post more chappys...I wont even be able to read reviews( well ttyl and even tho I cant see a review I do know if you review so...REVIEW!!!Annie 


	5. NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey guys this isnt a chappy i dont have enough time to write one i just wanted to thankyou guys for all your reviews and guess what???? i got a flame!!!yay! lol jp so id like to say to fleetwoodstar that this is my first fic ii have repeditly said it SUCKS its for my fun and my fun only...anyone else who likes it i love BUT YOU DONT HAVE TO LIKE IT STUPID.thank you for giveing your time to flame me and next time dont fucking bother...if you didnt like the story then you didnt have to read it....stupid....just because i dont like say...rap music....dont mean i fucking go up to usher and yell at him...shit....stupid mother fucker i dont go up to you and talk bad about whatever the fuck you do for fun.....BLAH!!

Ok now that thats done with i can thank you guys for wonderful reviews....it made me so happy...i really do wish i could write more right now but i only have 10 min on here then we gotta leave they dont even know im on they think im checking my email...lol so again anyone who would like to help me post chappys email me at nadacareindaworld55 or bookworm with outta life (the spaces are underscores) EMAIL ME PLEASE!!!!! i really want to post chappys but i cant alone...damn parentals...well i g2g dad is sayin bye to dianne..ttyl guys....and fuck you fleetwoodstar...fucking stupid pubic hair ball....shit...blah!!! ok ttyl byes!!!!!!Annie


End file.
